Princess of Namimori
by familymatters
Summary: Reborn always did say his nephew, Tsuna, could take over the world with cuteness. Tsuna's just unintentionally starting with his school.
1. Introducing the princess

**A/N:** I believe this one may be a one- shot .

**Summary**: Reborn always did say his nephew, Tsuna, could take over the world with his cuteness.

**Disclaimer**: I own my dreams but not khr

* * *

"Hey dame- Tsuna is late again." One of Tsuna's bullies said.

The mindless students started laughing. It was only the first day of the second year of Middle school and they were still making fun of him._ Can't they find anything better to do._

Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes but still lowered his head in shame. It was still embarrassing to be made fun of. The only ones in the class who wouldn't make fun of him were Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Gokudera. Kyoko because she was too kind. Hana, because everyone except Kyoko was a monkey to her and she didn't understand why they kept making fun of Tsuna. Chrome because she was shy and was very nice. Yamamoto because he was nice to everyone. Gokudera because he didn't care and just glared at everyone.

" Dame- Tsuna is always late" Student A.

"Yea maybe he got lost on his way." Student B.

"Or he tripped over air." Student A.

The students started laughing harder.

Tsuna walked slowly to his usual seat by the window. Another bully stuck his foot out and Tsuna stumbled over it, catching himself on his desk before he could hit the ground. He dragged himself to his seat and dropped down in exhaustion. No matter how much they bothered him, Tsuna never cried. It was his form of defiance. Tsuna fixed his big square glasses, he really disliked showing his eyes because it would make him look more feminine.

Tsuna wasn't weak or stupid like everyone in the school believed him to be, but he just didn't fight back or even try. His Uncle, Reborn, taught him how to fight and tutored him in many different subjects. All because he wanted his godson to '_Not shame him by being weak.'_

Tsuna stared out the window. The sky was a bright blue with the sun shining brightly through the few drifting clouds. _It's only the first day and I already wish it was over. _He snorted mentally. He didn't realize he drifted off until the Teacher called him out.

"Sawada, since it seems that you're too good to listen in my class, come up here and solve this problem." Nezu-sensei said. Tsuna didn't like this teacher because the Teacher would always call on Tsuna since last school year.

Tsuna slowly walked toward to board, stumbling the whole way. He heard the snickers of his classmates behind him him and decided to finally prove them wrong. The only reason Tsuna didn't want to show that he was smart was that he didn't like the attention._ It will be fine to act smart for today. _He thought to himself and quickly solved the college level problem. Tsuna turned around and smirked at the shocked faces he saw.

He walked back to his seat but before he could reach it he was tripped. He hit the ground painfully and pulled himself to his knees looking toward the ground for his glasses.

Before could get them the bully that tripped him crushed them under his feet. "Just because you solved one question your acting smug. Your still dame- Tsuna, the looser."

Tsuna looked down in anger. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry._ But the tears were already gathering at the corner of his eyes. Those glass were a present from Reborn,it was the first thing not related to weapons, studying, or torture. He got them when he was eight. It was after an incident Tsuna forgot about but Reborn remembered. All Reborn told him was, _"At least your cuteness is good for something."_

"What, dame- Tsuna is going to cry." The bully taunted.

Tsuna was tired of the bullying, tired of people saying bad things, even if he did something good. He looked up with an adorable trembling pout, like he was trying stop his tears, and he had his hands clenched in in his lap. His eyes were the most breathtaking thing. They were wide with a startling deep shade of brown with gold mixed in and it was framed by long lashes glistening with tears.

The class gasped and started blushing. To them, Tsuna looked like a delicate and proud, royal princess that needed protecting. Tsuna got up and walked out the class. He looked even more like a proud princess. From that day the entire class swore to protect Tsuna and follow whatever he said.

Gokudera was shocked, he remembered those eyes, he could recognize them anywhere. He remembered them from his first year of elementary in Italy.

_There was a kid with the most beautiful, mesmerizing, and hypnotic eyes who could get anyone to do what he wanted them to, even the teachers. He couldn't' remember the kids name but, everyone called the kid Principessa. This kid was the first person to make Gokudera feel like he was wanted and he followed the kid everywhere. That is, until the kid disappeared one day. Gokudera has been trying to find that kid since then._

"I finally found you." He whispered whispered to himself. Gokudera didn't know that Yamamoto along with Chrome, Hana, and kyoko heard him which started to make them interseted in Tsuna.

Tsuna felt a shiver go down his back as he was walking home. _I feel that something weird will happen tomorrow. _Tsuna trusted his intuition so he walked faster to his home, hoping to get one more day of peace in. He ran the rest of the way to his house and walked up to his room.

As he walked in his room a bullet just barely missed his head. " I see my baka- nephew left school in the middle of class."

Tsuna sweat dropped at the fedora wearing man who was laying on his bed. "Ah, Your back from your trip, Uncle Reborn."

* * *

**A/N**: Now that I got this far, I realized this can't be a one-shot. I really need to update my other stories. Oh, I'm writing the sequel to "Stop Breaking Into my House" I don't know how many chapters it will be but it's gonna be random. I'm making this story more challenging for myself by adding Reborn because I don't think I can portray him right. If I can't portray him right, I'll make him a minor character. This is why I avoided putting him in all of my stories. I'll listen to any helpful suggestions on how to portray Reborn.


	2. The princesse's influence

**A/N**: I want to thank **j3nny24** and **Iali10** for helping me find a way to make Reborn's character, you're both so awesome XD. I hope my Reborn isn't too ooc. I also appreciate all the others who took the time to read, fav, follow, and review my story.

**Disclaimer**: don't own khr

* * *

" Baka- Tsuna, where are the glasses I got you." Reborn stated, casually twirling his gun.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _Straight to the point as always, Reborn_. "I lost th-" The bullet scratched Tsuna's face and he held back a shriek.

" Don't lie to me Tsuna, tell me who broke it." Reborn growled. Tsuna could feel the killing intent coming of him.

" Heiiiiiii, No one broke them Reborn, really, I just lost them, I'll find them later, I don't need a new pair." This time Tsuna was hit with the Leon hammer and and he flew to the wall opposite of his bed . "Reboorrrn." Tsuna groaned, rubbing his head.

Reborn sighed he knew Tsuna was lying, he wasn't the worlds greatest hitman for nothing . "Baka- Tsuna, you're still a bad liar but, I'll let it go this time if you make me an espresso. I'm tired from the trip coming back to Japan from Italy."

_He makes it seem like he never left when he was actually gone for a year._ "Uncle Reborn how long would you be staying this time." Tsuna sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

"I got some things settled so I won't be leaving for a while. Now start making that espresso." Reborn fired a shot at Tsuna and he scrambled up and out the door with a shriek.

Reborn chuckled after Tsuna closed the door. "He got cuter while I was away, well, I still have to train him even more to stop that shrieking habit of his and his reflexes have gotten slower."

* * *

Downstairs Tsuna shivered in front of the coffee machine.

"what's wrong Tsu-kun, are you cold?" Nana asked worried.

"No mama it's nothing, let me help you cook after I finish making uncle Reborn's coffee." Helping his mother cook was one of the things Tsuna loved to do.

"Don't worry about helping me Tsu-kun, keep my little brother company for now." Nana smiled at him.

Nana used to be a hitman, in fact, she used to be the world's greatest hitman but, she left the mafia world to be with her husband, iemitsu, and passed the title of 'worlds greatest Hitman' to her little brother when her son was born. Iemitsu doesn't know that his wife used to be in the mafia world, nor that she is the older sister of the feared hitman, Reborn. Tsuna knew a long time ago about his mother's involvement in the mafia world. It was because of a tradition in his mother's family since a long time ago so he was raised by Reborn

"Alright Mama." Tsuna gave a smile to and suddenly, there were flowers floating in the background of both Sawada's.

Tsuna finished making Reborn's coffee and carried it up the stairs to him. As soon as Tsuna walked through the door, a bullet lodged itself right by his head. "Heiiiii"

"It took you long enough." Reborn said while sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

"Here's your espresso, just the way you like it." Tsuna set the espresso on the table and sat across from Reborn. "Hey Reborn..." Tsuna hesitated.

Reborn glanced at him over the cup, urging him to continue with a smirk.

"Nevermind." Tsuna really wanted to ask Reborn if he saw his father when he was in Italy but was afraid of the answer. _Why can't that man find time to spend with his family_. He lowered his head and started fiddling with his fingers.

"I did see Iemitsu when I was in Italy." Reborn simply said, still sipping his espresso. Tsuna's head snapped up and was about to ask Reborn how he knew that was what he wanted to ask.

Reborn snorted. "I've known you your entire life, you're not that hard to read." Tsuna glared which looked like a pout and Reborn started to chuckle.

"So Reborn, since your relaxing I can relax too right." Tsuna asked hopefully.

Reborn gave an evil laugh that made Tsuna shiver. "I can't relax when I know you slacked off in your training, we'll start light."

Tsuna mentally cheered. He's actually being nice, maybe I won't wake up sore in the morning.

"70 laps around Namimori." Reborn smirked and pulled out his gun. "** Do it with your dying will.**" Tsuna instantly ran out the house.

* * *

Tsuna woke up sore in the morning, he ended up having to run an extra 30 laps because Reborn said Tsuna. '_Had enough energy to run a few more laps if he could scream every time he was shot at.'_

Tsuna looked at his clock and Shrieked. "Heiiii i'm gonna be late, why didn't anyone wake me up!" Tsuna ran downstairs to see Reborn sitting at the table and eating his and Tsuna's breakfast. _That greedy bum_. A fork flew near Tsuna's head, which he dodged.

**"I know what you're thinking Tsuna**." Reborn turned and gave Tsuna an evil look. Tsuna shrieked, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

* * *

Tsuna ran through the school gate and made it with one minute to spare. He was near the building when he saw his bullies. It was five boys from his class that liked to beat him up because he was dame. Tsuna was about to turn around and walk out the gate but he didn't want to risk Hibari's wrath so he just kept walking straight, hoping they wouldn't see him.

A hand touched his shoulder and Tsuna shrieked. It was one of his bullies, named Osamu Kaneda. "P-p- please d- don't hurt me." Tsuna stuttered, opening his eyes wide and trying to plead to them. Tsuna was surprised when they all bowed to him at a 90 degree angle.

"I apologize for scaring you Hime- San." The guy who touched him, who is the leader of the bullies said.

_Is this a new type of bullying? Why are they referring to me as Hime- San?_ "I- it's alright, I f-forgive you?" Tsuna replied, a bit confused.

The all raise their heads. "Thank you Hime-san for forgiving us, please let us walk you to class." Tsuna was too afraid to refuse incase they started beating him up again so he simply accepted. The entire group surrounded him, one in front two on the side and two behind him with Tsuna standing in the middle.

They stayed in that formation the entire time until they reached the class. Tsuna had to stop them from announcing he arrived and he ran to his desk, stumbling the entire way. As soon as he reached the table he stared out the window, watching the clouds drift by. He noticed the many eyes glancing his way but decided to ignore it. _Today is starting out weird, no one made fun of me for being late, my bullies even walked me to class, and why is everyone staring at me?_ Tsuna shrugged it off._ Maybe its a lucky day for me_.

The bell for lunch rang and Tsuna realized he didn't bring his lunch with him._ I don't even have enough money to buy something to eat._ Tsuna's stomach growled and he blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Most of Tsuna's classmates were about to offer him their food, just because of how cute he looked, but they were all beat by the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto sat on the side of Tsuna's desk, making Tsuna turn to face him which, made Tsuna face the entire class. Takeshi gave Tsuna a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and set his bento on Tsuna's table. Tsuna gave him a confused look. _Why would the baseball star sit near Dame- Tsuna?_

" Hey Tsuna, I packed too much food today, do you want to share?" Tsuna gave him a surprised look which soon changed into a hopeful one.

"Really Yamamoto-San, you'll share with me?"

"Yea, I can't eat all this by myself and call me Takeshi, Yamamoto-San makes me sound old." Yamamoto flashed another smile and opened up his bento. Inside, it was filled with different types of sushi, from California rolls to sashimi.

Tsuna gave a very blinding smile to Takeshi, flowers were floating in the background and beautiful chiming bells were heard to all those who saw. Takeshi blushed and was feeling very shocked. He wasn't as dense as many people thought he was, he knew that the people around him only stayed with him for his popularity. The smile Tsuna gave him made him feel that, maybe someone will truly want to be with him just for being himself. Maybe Tsuna will be the one that would want to really be his friend. _I want to see him smile again_. Takeshi gave Tsuna a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

The smile that Tsuna gave was shown to the entire class. It was a radiant smile that everyone wanted to protect. That beautiful, pure smile reinforced their resolve to protect Tsuna and treat him as carefully as if he were a princess.

"Which one should I try first?" Tsuna asked himself, they all looked too delicious and Tsuna was almost drooling.

Takeshi saw that Tsuna was conflicted on which food to try first so came up with a great idea. He looked around the classroom filled with jealous faces directed at him and spotted the silver haired teen, named Gokudera Hayato, glaring at him. He really wanted to know why Hayato was searching for Tsuna so he decided to try and make him jealous. Takeshi knew Hayato had a very bad temper and he looked like the overly protective type so Takeshi was sure Hayato would take action if he saw what Takeshi was about to do. Takeshi picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"Tsuna say ahhh~." Tsuna looked confused but still opened his mouth.

Yamamoto shoved a piece of sushi in Tsuna's mouth which surprised him. Tsuna closed his mouth, slowly started to chew, and felt like he was in heaven. The sushi was a mix of flavors that melted wonderfully on his tongue and made him desire more. Tsuna was almost drooling in want of that wonderful flavor flavor and he stomach growled, agreeing with him. Since he was hungry and getting free food, he threw away his pride to ask for more. _Well, mom always said to never waste food._

While Tsuna was feeling this, Yamamoto turned back to stare at Gokudera, who was gritting his teeth, to see what he would do.

Gokudera was feeling angry. How dare that baseball idiot sit near his princess. When he saw the baseball idiot feed his princess and then turn around to look at his reaction, Gokudera was about to get up and punch him in the face. He was about to get up when he was frozen by a melodic voice and an adorable, blush worthy, sight.

"Takeshi, feed me, ahhh~" Tsuna had his mouth open and showed his pearly white teeth and small pink tongue poking out. His were closed and overall the face he made just said '_feed me_.' If only those lips were closed then it would be saying _'kiss me_.'

Takeshi and every other guy plus some yaoi fangirls blushed, thinking of the same thing. Takeshi quickly put another piece of sushi in Tsuna's mouth and watched him eat this time, savoring the adorable blush that came upon Tsuna's face. In that moment Takeshi thought, _Tsuna really does look like a princess._ He was really cute with the way he was expecting to be fed, a very rare, selfish side of the princess.

The spent the rest of the lunch like that, with Takeshi feeding Tsuna and himself with the occasional conversation between them, the guys seething in jealousy, and the girls squealing at the cuteness.

After lunch, Tsuna found out why he wasn't called on by a teacher. Since he was full and feeling happy because someone talked to him, he decided to listen to the teacher. The teacher they had today was a math teacher who loved to bully Tsuna since last school year and the substitute for their history teacher so, with math being Tsuna's supposed 'worst subject', this teacher decided to teach math.

"Answer this question Sawa-" The teacher was interrupted by one of the students.

"Teacher the answer is X= -4 and 5." One of Tsuna's bullies answered_. I'm sure the teacher was about to call on me._ Tsuna thought.

"Correct, but I wasn't asking you. Next question Sawad-"

" The answer is 357.38."

"Thank you Osamu but, I didn't ask you, I was asking Sawada." The teacher said feeling frustrated.

Tsuna was feeling confused, why we're people who bullied him, helping him now? There was no other way to think of it, Osamu's name was no where near to sounding like Sawada. _Except for the -Sa but I refuse to count that._

" Next question, this time it's for Sawada and no one else." The teacher gave a stern look to the class. "Sawada, come up here and solve this problem."

Tsuna sighed and walked up to the board. As he passed he heard.

"Hime-San good luck."

"Do well Hime-San."

"Hime-san, you're right no matter what."

Tsuna blushed, he really did feel like this was a new type of bullying and now the whole class was involved in it. _Why are they calling me Hime-san, what happened to 'dame-Tsuna.'_

Tsuna was distracted with the thoughts running through his head and accidentally solved the problem in detail and notes on the board. _Wait when did this happen, I don't even remember writing!_

The class was silent for a while then they started praising him.

"Wow! Hime-San is so smart."

"I know, the explanation he wrote is so detailed, it's very easy to understand."

"If I could get Hime-San to explain any math problem to me, I'm sure I won't fail."

"Ah, me too, I want Hime-San as my tutor."

Most of the students looked at Tsuna in awe with the same thought running through their head._ I want Hime-san as my tutor._

Once again, Yamamoto beat them to it. "Tsuna, can you tutor me?"

"But I'm not goo-"

"Please Tsuna~, you'll really be a great help to me, friends help each other, don't they?"

Tsuna looked surprised. _Friends, he wants to be my friend._ Slowly a smile came upon Tsuna's lips until he was giving a heartwarming smile to the entire class which in turn gave them all, sans Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Hana, nosebleeds. Even the teacher had a nosebleed.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion with the most innocent and pure look of worry. "Are you OK?" Him asking that made the nosebleed worse and everyone that couldn't handle it ran out the classroom.

Tsuna sighed and went back to his seat. There were only six people left in the class; Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome. The teacher ran out too shouting '_self-study'_ while covering his nose.

Yamamoto came over to Tsuna's desk so Tsuna could help him study. Gokudera was watching them get closer and closer and he finally had enough of the baseball idiot being too close to his 'Hime-San.' Gokudera didn't want Yamamoto to have any more alone time with Tsuna so he decided to interrupt their time. Gokudera got up, walked over to where they were sitting, pulled out a chair and sat next to them.

"Haha Hey Hayato, glad to see you over here." Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera put a scowl on his face and growled at him. "Don't call me that and I don't care that your glad to see me."

" um Gokudera, do you want to join in the study session too?" To Tsuna, Gokudera looked scary and very threatening. He was a little bit scared of him coming over to his table. Even though Tsuna is strong, he still doesn't like to fight.

Gokudera's face changed into a beaming smile. "Thank you for letting me join you Hime-San." Tsuna was startled by Gokudera's change. He thought Gokudera would be as hostile to him as he was to Takeshi. I'm glad someone else wants to be near me. In his happiness, Tsuna gave Gokudera a small smile that made Gokudera turn away with a small blush. Tsuna ignored the part of being called Hime-San.

Outside the classroom one of the students who ran out was stopped by the school perfect.

" Herbivore, Why has everyone exited the classroom, school is not over yet." Hibari demanded the herbivore. Hibari turned the herbivore to face him and saw the herbivore had a dreamy look on his face and had blood running down his nose.

"Hime-San smiled, Tsuna-Hime smiled at me." Hibari was confused, he couldn't remember anyone called Tsuna-Hime but he did remember a dame-Tsuna. _But Isn't Dame-Tsuna a guy?_ Hibari didn't like not knowing something or being confused.

"Who is this ' Hime-San' you speak of."

"Hima-San has the most beautiful eyes that draw you in and is so kind, I will do anything for Hime-San if he just asks me."

"What is his name."

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and-" The kid came out of his daze and finally realized who he was speaking to. "H-Hibari-san d-don' t bite me to death and please don't hurt Hime-San."

Hibari bit the kid to death for leaving class and dropping blood on his floor then called the disciplinary members to take care of the body.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I Will bite you to death for causing a disturbance in my class." Hibari walked over to Tsuna's class and realized something. _That herbivore is one of the most defiant one in the school and he looked like he would do anything for his 'Hime-San, if I can get the rest of the herbivorous students to listen to Sawada Tsunayoshi then maybe the herbivores wouldn't revolt._ Withthat thought he walked into Tsuna's class.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yes." He heard a soft melodic voice say. He turned to the voice and saw a small boy surrounded by the school genius and baseball star. This boy had fluffy brown hair and the purest eyes. Those eyes almost made Hibari forget what he came there for._ I can see why that herbivore called him Hime-San, He looks like a small princess surrounded by her knights, with that pure sheltered innocent look and the way he sits with dignity it's hard to not mistake him as a princess._ Hibari smirked. _This kid will be useful to the disciplinary committee._

"Be in the disciplinary room at 5 in the morning tommorow, if your late I'll bite you to death." Tsuna eyes widened in fear and he nodded.

_I knew I felt something weird was going to happen!_

**A/N**: That's all for now because I don't know what else to write for this chapter. Using Hibari was just an easier way to spread Tsuna's influence around the school. I came back from Pathfinder Camporee over memorial weekend and it was wet, muddy and cold. My counselors were lazy so we only walked around and did no honors. It was terrible, a waste of money. Well anyway thank you for reading and thank you for helping with the story. I'm wondering how I should bring Ryohei, Lambo, and Mukuro into the story, I already have a way to get Bianchi in because she has a great part in this story. So yea Thank you. R&R


	3. disciplinary princess

**A/N**: Nana being related to Reborn is new.. glad to know I'm doing something different. XD. All these reviews make me blush. Thank you soooo much. Oh, if anyone has ever seen 'princess princess', I'm trying to do this a bit like that anime, just without it being an all boys school and the other two princesses aren't there. Actually, I'm only using some ideas from it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own princess princess.

* * *

_Tsuna jumped to the other roof, following his Uncle who was right in front of him. They were escaping from four men that were shooting at them. Reborn was proud that Tsuna practiced his his fighting skills and managed to beat 4 grown men in the underground fighting ring. Those men weren't too happy to be beat by a 7 year old child, hence the reason they were being chased._

_"Tsuna, dont tell your mother about this." Reborn simply said while dodging a bullet._

_"Why?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Why shouldn't he tell his mom?_

_"Underground fighting rings were one of the places I'm not allowed to take you. I can just imagine the things she would do if she knew I took you to an underground fighting ring." Tsuna and Reborn shuddered. Tsuna knew how his mother could be like when it involved him being in certain places._

_The shooting brought them out of their talk. Reborn and Tsuna turned back to shoot, making the four men immobile by shooting them in their knees._

_"Why are they chasing us anyway?" Tsuna said slightly panicked when the four men fell only to reveal four other men._

_"Maybe it's because you took down the champion. That and because your dressed as a girl, so they probably wanted to save their pride by killing you."_

_Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. "You never told me that guy was the undefeated champion for 5 years!" He ignored the second part because his uncle loved to tease him._

_Reborn smirked. "Now you learned something new. Get all the information you can on the person before you fight them."_

Tsuna felt something heavy hit him and he started to panic, thinking he was shot which quickly brought him out of his slumber. He opened his eyes, not recognizing the place at first but soon he realized he was in his room.

_That dream was definitely from my travels with uncle Reborn, why does he turn everything into some kind of life lesson?_ Tsuna would have thought more on his dream, if only he could have taken a breath with this person sitting on him.

"Uncle Reborn ***pant*** your ***pant*** heavy** *pant*** get of!" Reborn got off of Tsuna but still stayed on his bed.

"Why we're you sitting on me anyway." Tsuna said gasping for breath.

"Because, you asked me to wake you at 4:30 so you could get ready for 5." Reborn shrugged.

"you don't even have to use a gun, your weight can kill someone." Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna. "You better hurry up baka-Tsuna,-" Reborn grinned. "- Your clock **might** have been wrong and I **might** have accidentally woken you up at 4:55."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He jumped out the bed and checked the clock in the hall, It read 4:57. Tsuna shrieked and got ready as fast as he could while Reborn chuckled.

"I asked you to wake me at 4:30 so I could have more time to get ready." Tsuna growled while getting his things ready.

Reborn rolled his eyes. His nephew didn't even tell him why he had to go so early so he was just getting back at him. "You need to learn to be faster, I just did you a favor."

Tsuna sighed. He should have learned by now that his Uncle would try to turn anything into a lesson. "That was no favor, I'm off now." Luckily, this time Tsuna remembered to pack his bento the night before.

Tsuna ran to the school, the sun was just rising and the sky was a beautiful mix of all the colors under the rainbow. _Now that I think of it, what exactly did I do to make Hibari-San call me out so early._ Tsuna was feeling confused and he walked to the reception room thinking of the things he did in the past two days of school. _Maybe he learned I left early on the first day_. On his way to the reception room he past a few of the members of the disciplinary committee and started to speed up, they weren't the friendliest looking people!

Tsuna stopped in front of the reception room a bit hesitant in what Hibari would do to him. _Better get this over with. _He knocked and waited for the soft ' come in' before he opened the door. Inside the room, Hibari was sitting at his desk but rose when Tsuna walked in.

"Your late Omnivore." Hibari growled. Tsuna looked at the clock and sweat dropped, it was 5:10. _Damn you Reborn._

"Hi-Hibari- san I can expla-" Tsuna stuttered in fright.

"I won't bite you to death." Hibari said.

Tsuna's eyes brightened. _Maybe this week is actually lucky for me, well other than uncle Reborn._

"Instead you have to join the disciplinary committee-"

Wait, what!? Who's joining what?

"I have your uniform with me already." Hibari reached took the thin box on the couch, that Tsuna hadn't noticed, and handed it to him.

_How did he get my measurements? _Tsuna took the box, completely confused, and opened it, then dropped it instantly like it burned. "I'm not wearing this." Tsuna shrieked.

"Its either that or get bitten to death." Hibari simply said, crossing his arms in impatience.

Tsuna was seriously contemplating getting bitten to death but then he remembered how overprotective his uncle could be. He was sure that Reborn would tear appart the school to find the person that harmed him. Tsuna shuddered. He still remembered the time Reborn eliminated two famiglia's because Tsuna got hit by a stray bullet.

"I'll wear it." He sighed. Tsuna picked up the box and walked out the door, not seeing Hibari's triumphant smirk.

Tsuna changed in the bathroom, reluctantly putting on the black, fluffy, short skirt, and white button up shirt. The skirt was a perfect fit and the shirt hugged his curves. Tsuna tied the an orange belt, that had disciplinary committee sowed on it, around his waist and the black choker, that had an orange gemstone in the middle, fit snugly around his neck. Tsuna didn't even look at the mirror, knowing that he put the outfit on right.

Tsuna walked back to the disciplinary room, unconsciously walking like a real princess, his back straight, head held high, and taking careful even steps steps to the reception room. Tsuna stepped inside the room and if it weren't for his mesmerizing eyes, Hibari would not have recognized him. Hibari stared up and down at what Tsuna was wearing, He was surprised that Tsuna could look so commanding even if he wore women's clothes. He had nice slim long legs, beautifully delicate and pale skin, and small fragile hands. But he had this aura around him that said 'I am a respectable woman and you WILL listen to me.'

Tsuna started to fidget at Hibari's stare. _Why does he keep staring, I did put this outfit on right, or maybe it was the wrong box he handed me. What if it was actually supposed to be a boys uniform?_

Hibari smirked. "Is this your first time cross-dressing, you seem like a natural."

Tsuna scowled. "Yes this is my first time." _Actually, no it isn't, but Hibari-San doesn't need to know that._ Tsuna walked past Hibari and sat on the couch. "What exactly will I be doing for the disciplinary committee, I'm not strong so I can't discipline anyone."

If possible, Hibari's smirk got even wider. "You will be disciplining students and you will be supporting the schools clubs."

Tsuna gave him an incredulous look. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"just ask them to stop." Hibari was starting to look irritated._ Does he not know the power he has over the other herbivores?_

Tsuna snorted and mumbled quietly. "Asking never worked for you."

"What was that omnivore?" Hibari growled.

"Oh, I'm just wondering when will I start-" Someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Hibari said.

The door opened to reveal the vice-president of the discipline committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya. "You called, kyo-kun?"

"Yes, I want you to let everyone know that Hime-San is now part of the disciplinary committee." Kusakabe nodded to Hibari, threw a curious glance at Tsuna, then left.

Tsuna's mouth was opened in shock. _Nooo! Now I can't leave the committee._

"Get up omnivore, were going to the front gate, students are about to come." Hibari turned away from Tsuna and walked out the door, expecting him to follow, which he did.

When they got to the gate, Tsuna felt that the rest of the committee were glaring at him. There was a moment of silence then,

"Good morning Hibari-San, Hime-San." They all said in union while bowing.

Tsuna almost shrieked in shock but stopped when Hibari turned back to glare at him him so he just settled with blushing. They stood at the gate waiting for students to come. Hibari had told Tsuna to make sure they wore their uniform right and Tsuna was tempted to point out that, Hibari didn't wear it right either. He left Tsuna and some disciplinary members in charge of this while he went to look for those ditching school.

The first few students came in and looked at Tsuna curiously and almost stopped walking just to stare in his eyes but, they were urged on by the disciplinary members. Then came that student who didn't wear the uniform right. He had his tie hanging around his neck, shirt untucked collar up, and he wasn't wearing his blazer.

The disciplinary members looked at Tsuna expectantly so he hesitantly stepped up to him, eyes facing the floor.

"Be careful, Hime-San." Tsuna heard one of the disciplinary members tell him.

"What do you want?" The kid asked in a hostile voice. This one was the kid that even Hibari's beatings wouldn't make him wear the uniform.

Tsuna flinched and the kid gave a satisfied smirk. _Even the disciplinary members are afraid of me._

Tsuna decided to do what Hibari told him to and just ask. _It couldn't hurt to try._ He raised his head slowly then stared at the kid, giving him a pleading look. "Can you please wear the uniform right, I wouldn't want you to get bitten to death by Hibari-San."

The kid froze and his eyes widened. This beautiful person was pleading with him only to wear his uniform but, by staring into Tsuna's eyes and Tsuna sounding so worried, he felt that he couldn't refuse. Tsuna looked so much like a princess and he felt like one of Tsuna's subjects. He really didn't mind being a subject, he only wanted to please this person.

"Of course Hime-San, I don't mind wearing my uniform correctly." The kid said, giving Tsuna a dazed smile. Tsuna blushed blushed at the name and the kid proceeded to fix his uniform while Tsuna went to look over the other students. It continued like this until the bell rang, with anyone Tsuna asked to fix their uniform listening to him.

This greatly confused him, the students would reply 'yes Hime-San' when he asked them to fix their uniform and he was sure some of those people had no contact with those in his class to know Tsuna's new nickname. _So now I'm acknowledging 'Hime-San' as my nickname._

Tsuna sighed and headed for his class, even though he was in the disciplinary committee now he didn't want to draw anymore attention unto himself by being late.

He opened the door and all the talking in his classroom stopped. Tsuna stood frozen. He forgot that he still wore the uniform Hibari gave him.

"Kyaaaa, Hime-San is crossdressing." One student said in excitement which set off the entire class.

"Hime-San looks good in anything he wears." _But you haven't seen me wear anything else but my uniform._ Tsuna though, getting more embarassed at each word.

" I like Hime-San in a skirt, he dresses like a princess."

"I want to see Hime-San in a dress."

"Hime-San was standing at the front gate today."

"Don't you see the belt and uniform, Hime-San is part of the disciplinary committee now."

"I wouldn't mind Hime-San disciplining me."

"We should make sure we behave so Hime-San wouldn't have to discipline us."

"That's right, let's be good so Hime-San won't be disappointed." All the students agreed on this point. By now Tsuna was at his desk with his head on the table, an absolute blushing mess.

It was made worse by Gokudera screaming at them to 'stop embarrassing Hime-san'

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera got closer the day before. They walked home with each other, since no one came back to class, until they had to split up, and, they learned more about each others lives. Like, Gokudera living alone because he disliked his 'old man' or Takeshi only having his dad taking care of him. The talk about fathers led Gokudera and Takeshi to learn that, Tsuna thinks of his uncle as a father sometimes, but mostly, his uncle is an irresponsible older brother.

The class was silent after Gokudera's out burst and everything was fine, there was a peaceful, nosebleed-free, lunch. Takeshi and Hayato ate with Tsuna, acting as his knights by protecting him from the admiring gazes of the rest of the class. Soon, it was time for gym.

* * *

**A/N**: I wanted to put a separate part for gym because it will make sense with my next chapter. And if anyone didn't notice, Reborn doesn't know we that Tsuna was bullied in school nor that he is called Hime-San now. I'm thinking of it but probably next chapter may introduce a new character. Thank you. R&R XD


	4. Picture's of the Princess

**A/N:** Wooo, It's summer vacation. No more school! More time for Fanfiction! .. yay! I don't know how the beta thing works and I'm too lazy to use it cuz I write everything on either my phone or kindle and its all on google drive. Until I get further in the story I probably won't ask for a beta, only for help in characterization. And sorry for taking long, I was studying for regents. So this chapter it to celebrate regents exams being finished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and I never will

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the benches for gym. He didn't have his PE uniform so, just for today, the teacher let him sit out. It was only him and a girl named Chrome who didn't bring the uniform. Right now they were waiting for everyone to finish changing so gym would start.

"Um hi, I'm Tsuna" Tsuna said, trying to awkwardly make conversation.

"Hi, I'm Chrome." She said quietly.

You would think that two of the shyest students would stop talking right there and sit quietly so, it came as a shock to the class to see them both talking, though very quietly, and laughing at something the other said. They became fast friends because of the familiarity they felt with each other so, they quickly got comfortable with the others presence. Chrome reminded Tsuna of someone he met in his travels with Reborn and Tsuna reminded Chrome of someone her brother told her about.

Everyone stood frozen for a while, listening to the beautiful laughter of their princess and Chrome, Hime-San's lady-in-waiting. The reason why Chrome is Hime-San's lady-in-waiting lady is because Chrome is the first girl Hime-San has talked to and looks very close with.

"Tsuna-Hime, since we can't participate in PE, why don't you cheer them on." Chrome suddenly said. They were both watching the boys about to start a basketball game. The girls were running around the track.

"Eh, really Chrome-chan I don't know if they'll like it." All the students in the class had a light blush on their face, imagining Hime-San in a cheerleading uniform and supporting them. They were sure they could do anything with Hime-San's support.

"I'm sure they'll like it just say-" Chrome leaned closer to Tsuna and whispered in his ears.

Tsuna blushed as bright as a tomato. "I think I can do that." Tsuna stood up fiddling with his fingers. "Um, everyone do your best and have fun. The winner will get a k-k-kiss. Only the team leader will get it." Then he gave a bright smile. Almost immediately a competitive fire lit up in every boys eyes. Yamamoto and Gokudera were the leaders of each team and neither of them wanted to lose. They didn't want Tsuna to kiss the other so, with that thought, they were ready to defeat each other. The other boys believed their team leader were like knights and was better than the other so they fought so their leader would get a blessing from Hime-San.

"Alright, start when the whistle blows." The teacher announced. The boys got in their positions and the teacher blew the whistle. A war broke out.

"Chrome-chan, I think they're taking this too serious." Tsuna said getting a little bit worried. Tsuna didn't even know basketball very well yet, he was sure more than half of what they did were foul moves. Tsuna winced when a person fell and got stepped on. Another person punched the person in the opposite team for the ball. The teacher had his back turned and was reading the newspaper.

Chrome giggled. "I told you they would like it, they're fighting for their prize." Chrome was enjoying seeing what lengths people would go through for her new friend.

"Mou, Chrome-chan, you have such a sadistic side." Tsuna whined playfully.

"I think I've been around my brother too much."

"You have a brother, really? What's he like?" Tsuna said focusing his full attention on Chrome in excitement.

"Actually, he's transferring here in two weeks, so you'll get to know more about him personally. But I will tell you that he is kind in his own way." Chrome said with a sparkle in her eyes. It was the first time she talked to someone, who were outside her family, for a long time. She felt really happy being able to talk about her brother and she felt that Tsuna-Hime would be a good friend to him when he came.

"Oh then I can't wait to meet him, what's his name?"

"Ah, his name is -" before she could finish the teacher blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game. They were so deep in the conversation that they don't hear the whistle for the breaks. The game ended in a tie.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped up to Tsuna, waiting for their kiss. Tsuna walked up to them, blush still in place, and kissed them both on the forehead. All the girls squealed and the boys blushed. It looked as if the princess was rewarding her knights for fight for her.

Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed, feeling those warm soft lips on their foreheads. What they wouldn't give just for another kiss from Hime-San.

Tsuna stood up straight, blushed in embarrassment, and ran out the gym. He ran to the classroom, taking his things, and left the school. _Hibari-San is going to kill me but I can't look Hayato or Takeshi in the face anymore today._

When Tsuna left Gokudera and Yamamoto had the same thought. _Hime-San is so pure. _

* * *

Tsuna didn't want to go home early again, he didn't want to face his uncle or mother right now. _Might as well stop by the shopping district._ tsuna felt a breeze up his legs. He looked down at what he was wearing then gasped in horror and after sighed in defeat. He was still wearing the uniform Hibari gave him!

_Well I'm not going back to change, I'm lucky I grew out of the embarrassment of crossdressing in public a long time ago._ Tsuna headed toward the arcade to pass the time. The whole time while he was in the arcade he kept getting some admiring or worshipful gazes. When he walked through the markets, the owners gave him free items so it was almost 6 by the time he got home with bags full of free items.

"Mom, I'm home." Tsuna called out as soon as he walked through the door. He was met with giggling and a

"Oh Tsu-kun, you're finally home." His mother and her brother were sitting in the living room having a conversation that was interrupted when Tsuna entered. She gave him a bright smile while Reborn smirked, though Tsuna did catch the genuine smile Reborn had on. Tsuna still can't believe that Reborn and Nana didn't like each other when they were younger. _From how they act now it's like they're the best of friends, unlike the stories his mother or uncle told, where it sounded like Nana used to bully Reborn and Reborn used to prank her._

Reborn realized what Tsuna was thinking by the confusion in his eyes. "Baka-Tsuna, you do remember that the tradition in our family was to help the relationship me and your mother used to have." Nana ruffled her brothers hair and left her hand there, showing a caring expression on her face- Reborn wasn't wearing his signature fedora- only adding to the truth of Nana being someone Reborn respected when he didn't remove her hand.

Tsuna was in his bed after dinner. He forgot he was wearing girl clothes and Reborn teased him the entire time. Tsuna did, indeed, remember the family tradition and the history behind it. It was one of his favorite bedtime stories when he was younger. And it was the reason he only came home for a few weeks every year. He could still remember the first time Reborn told him the story.

* * *

_"U-uncle Reborn." Little Tsuna stuttered with tears running down his face._

_"What is it Tsuna?" Reborn asked, feeling worried but trying not to show it. He sat up in bed, looking at Tsuna who was now now trying to wipe the tears away._

_"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Tsuna innocently asked, looking at him with those large doe like eyes that Reborn just couldn't refuse. Reborn scooted over and patted the space next to him. Tsuna took that as his signal to climb in the bed. "C-can you tell me a s-story?"_

_Reborn sighed. "Don't be afraid to ask for what you want Baka-Tsuna." He gave Tsuna a pat on the head and Tsuna snuggled up to him._

_"l'll tell you a story of our family history and tradition. l will only tell you this story once so if you don't fall asleep after it, I'll tell you a horror story. Or do you want a horror story instead?" Reborn said to his six-year-old nephew. Tsuna shook his head quickly, not wanting his uncle to tell a scary story. His uncle could go into gruesome details that would leave Tsuna with nightmares for weeks._

_"Alright, then just listen. Once, long ago there was a family of 4. A mother, a father, an older sister and a younger brother. The mother and father were assassins and were training their kids to be just like them. Unfortunately, they made the mistake of spending time on one child more than the other. The older sister grew to hate her younger brother because he got all the attention and he grew to hate her because she used the advantage of being older to boss him around. Eventually they grew further and further apart until the brother and sister both moved out the house. They only met for their parents funeral, who were killed on a job, and the grief brought them a little bit closer. One day, the younger brother decided to visit his sister because she was about to have her second child. When he got there he only found his sister and her 9-year-old daughter. When she saw him, she broke down and told him that her husband was almost never home and he abuses her daughter too. A few weeks later the sister went into labor and had a son. The sister was weak from labor and before she died, she told her brother to take care of her children and hide them from their father. The brother, believing that if he and his sister were closer this would never had happened, vowed to watch over his niece and nephew. Not wanting the hatred between siblings to happen again he gave each child equal care."_

_"So what happened uncle Reborn, did the siblings like each other?" Tsuna asked, fully focused on the story. The nightmare forgotten long ago._

_"No they didn't-" Tsuna looked heartbroken and Reborn rolled his eyes. "-but I didn't finish the story yet, so shut up and listen." Tsuna stayed silent and Reborn nodded in satisfaction and continued._

_"The two siblings didn't like each other so, to bring them closer, when the sister had her first child, their uncle told her to let her little brother take care of the child. Being grateful to her uncle for raising them, she agreed but was a bit reluctant to let go of her child. The little brother had to do it, since it was a request from his uncle so the siblings agreed to wait until the child could talk. When that time came he took the child and trained her to be an assassin. The mother, being worried for her child, called every month and the brother also brought the child to live with her mother a few weeks a year. Through those calls and visits, the brother and sister became closer until finally, it was like they never hated the other in the first place. When it was found that the child grew stronger by being taught by their aunt or uncle rather than their parent, the tradition was followed by all the members in our family."_

_"So what's our family tradition?" Tsuna said, yawning and barely able to keep his eyes open._

_Reborn chuckled at his nephews struggle to stay awake. "To keep close relations between the youngest and oldest child, this tradition was passed. The first child of the oldest in the family will be taken care of by the sibling who is the youngest at the time of the child's birth. When the first child is able to walk and talk, that is when he or she will be passed on. The youngest child will have to keep regular contact with the oldest sibling by calls and visits. However, the youngest absolutely CANNOT take care of the child in the country where the parent is living, which is why we're in Italy. In the case of the oldest child not wanting to tell his or her spouse of the tradition, the youngest sibling has to take the child back home before the spouse returns and leave right after, which is the case for you, your mother, and me right now. Nana doesn't want her idiot husband to know so, we go to Japan before he gets there and I hide. When he leaves I take you back to Italy and we continue your 'education.'"_

_"Ah, he fell asleep, I guess I'll leave the horror story for next time." Tsuna was sleeping with a content smile on his face. Reborn pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around Tsuna in a protective embrace._

_"Goodnight Tsuna." He whispered, letting a small smile slip on his face. Tsuna heard what Reborn said in his dreams and let out a happy sigh._

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. _Ah, it's another of those dreams, I still love that story._ Tsuna got out of bed feeling happy. First, he had a good dream, second, Reborn didn't wake him up, and third, it was the weekend, so no school. He spent the last two days blushing and stuttering whenever he saw Takeshi or Hayato until he finally got over it.

_I haven't invited them over yet._ Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna had exchanged numbers, Tsuna even got Chrome's number during gym. Tsuna quickly tested his address to all three of them and asked if they could come over, he got a positive response from all of them.

Tsuna was up at 7 and wasn't feeling tired so he decided to go downstairs and make breakfast after getting ready.

He met Reborn sitting at the table waiting door food and looking at some pictures and he had a closed photo album next to him. Tsuna was curious about those pictures that caught Reborn's Interest but he knew Reborn would show them to him when he was ready. He put on an orange apron with a blue tuna fish on it and started to make omelettes.

Reborn didn't want to wake his sister up for food so he was waiting for Tsuna too cook because frankly, Reborn couldn't cook to save his life. He was terrible at cooking and Tsuna had to live on that food for the first two years of Reborn taking care of him. This is the reason that Tsuna was such a great cook. Since he turned five, every time he came back home, he spent it with his mother teaching him how to cook.

Reborn kept looking at the pictures and letting out a very dark laugh over breakfast. Tsuna couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer.

"Reborn, what's so interesting about those pictures." Tsuna asked while washing the dishes. He had a plate for his mother set aside.

Reborn smirked. "You really want to know?"

Tsuna shivered. His intuition told him he wouldn't like what was on those pictures but, he was very curious. "Yes I'm curious about them?" He said with a pout on his face.

Reborn put a few pictures face up on the table and Tsuna looked at them in horror.

"Care to explain this." Reborn gave Tsuna a dark look while sliding the pictures to him. The pictures showed Tsuna's day at school for the week and all of them were after he put on the uniform.

They showed; Tsuna in the reception room talking to Hibari, Tsuna at the front gate asking students to fix their uniform, Tsuna just sitting in the classroom with his back straight, arms folded, and legs crossed. There was a picture during lunchtime. Him along with Hayato were trying to help Takeshi understand the lesson over lunch. Tsuna wanted to pay Takeshi back and Hayato had no lunch so a picture was taken of Tsuna feeding them both. The most embarrassing ones were during gym. Three showed how excited he looked talking to Chrome, one in gym, one in the classroom, and another on the way home._ I really do look like a girl in that one, actually, I look like a girl in all of them._ The next was of Tsuna giving that kiss to Takeshi and Gokudera.

"l-l-l how did you get those pictures?" He said lamely with the blush on his face slowly rising.

"They were being sold at your school gate."

"And you actually brought them!" Tsuna said in surprise.

Reborn smirked. "No I didn't." Tsuna paled._ I bet he tortured them for those pictures._

"So what about the photo album over there." Now that he looked at it, that photo album looked like the one Tsuna thought he destroyed.

"These are the pictures from when you were younger."

Tsuna paled even more. "All of them." He said in a whisper. Just then Nana came down the stairs and Tsuna quickly hid the pictures reborn showed him.

"Ara, you're all awake alread- oh is that the photo album." She said, quickly changing to excitement.

"Yes it is."

Nana squealed in delight. "Tsu-kun was such a cute hitman-in-training when he was younger."

Tsuna covered his face because the blush was coming back. "I'm going to get ready." He said hurriedly and ran up the stairs but he still heard them talking.

"I also have some new pictures." He could hear Reborn say. There was a pause then another squeal before Tsuna shut his door.

"Why do they like to do this me?" Tsuna cried out while covering his face and sliding down to the floor. He was sitting there for a while when a text came for him._ Ah! it's from Chrome._

'_We're outside.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. If someone doesn't understand a part of the tradition, just PM me and I'll explain. Well I kind of introduced a new character, and I made him friends with Chrome. I believe a Chrome with That Person as her brother would not really be shy but, more used to talking to That Person than anyone else. I've been getting back into vocaloids and I still love the Kagamine's. Anyways, thanks for reading. R&R XD


	5. The princesses invitation

**A/N**:For some reason my mind is telling me to create another story and so I'll probably put it up after this chapter. I felt a bit lazy for this chapter since my vacation is here. I really need to put more descriptions into this story. Thank you everyone that took the time to review and read this story. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own

* * *

Chrome, Yamamoto, and Gokudera met at an intersection. The froze for a moment when they saw each other and then Yamamoto broke the silence.

"Hahaha, where are you guys heading to?" Yamamoto asked with a smile on his face.

"Tch, I'm gong to Hime-San's house." Gokudera scowled at both of them and started heading in the direction of Tsuna's house. He felt the two people start following him and he turned back to yell at them. "WHAT ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME FOR?"

"Ma ma, calm down Haya-kun it seems we're going to Tsuna's house too." Yamamoto held his hands up, palms facing Gokudera.

"DON'T CALL ME THA- what do you mean your going to Hime-San's house."

It was then Chrome decided to speak up. "Tsuna-Hime invited us also."

"Tch, if Hime-San invited you I'll accept it." Gokudera continued walking in the direction of Tsuna's house and they followed. It was quiet up to the point where they got near the Sawada household. Yamamoto just had to say that "Gokudera acts like a dog when it involves Tsuna." That started up a whole other argument.

Chrome sighed and leaned against the gate. It was really hard for Chrome to get her brother to let her come to Tsuna-Hime's House. He was just so overprotective. Chrome had ended up telling him she was going over to a friend's house to do homework. When he asked if she was going to a boys or girls house she simply replied 'I'm going to Tsuna-Hime's house. Since 'Hime' ment princess, she knew he would instantly assume it was a girl.

Gokudera started spewing curses and Yamamoto just laughed. Recently, Chrome had started eating lunch with Tsuna and his friends. She learned it was best to just let those two argue, they would stop when Tsuna came. She pulled out her phone and texted Tsuna,

_'We're outside_' A minute later he replied with,

_'I'm coming down now.' _Three minutes later the door open. Gokudera instantly stoped arguing with Yamamoto to greet Tsuna.

"Hime-San, good morning." Gokudera said while bowing.

"Hey Tsuna."

"Hi Tsuna-Hime."

" Ah, good morning, Come inside." He ushered them into the house and he gave them directions to his room. Before he followed them he went to the kitchen to tell his mother.

"Mom, Reborn, I'm taking my friends up to my room..." His mom was there but his uncle wasn't. "Mom where's Reborn?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Nana's trained ears were easily able to pick up what he said. "Oh Tsu-kun you finally brought friends over." She said with a happy smile that if you looked closely, looked suspiciously like a smirk.

Tsuna knew that if his mother avoided a question like that it meant 'Find out for yourself.'

Tsuna quickly hurried up the stairs and quickly opened his bedroom door only to find Reborn stepping on Gokudera's chest and pointing a gun at his head. Yamamoto and Chrome were just sitting around the table with their homework and notes out.

"REBORN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsuna shouted in shock.

"Ah, Baka- Tsuna, this is self-defense he pulled out some dynamites." Reborn slowly moved away from Gokudera but still pointed the gun at him.

"Hayato are you alright?" Tsuna sat next to Hayato to check if he was injured.

"I'm fine Hime-chan." Gokudera said with a blush on his face. Only Tsuna saw Reborn narrow his eyes a bit. _Ah crap, he doesn't know I'm called 'Hime-San' in school._

"Anyways, why was uncle Reborn pointing a gun, wait let me rephrase that, why is he still pointing a gun at you?"

Gokudera looked looked like a scolded puppy by now. "I didn't know he was your uncle and he's a hitman too." Chrome and Takeshi remembered about Tsuna's uncle so they didn't react to a strange person being in their friends room, like Hayato did.

"Ah, so that's why the gun is still pointed at you, but how do you know he is a hitman?" Tsuna asked feeling weary. Chrome and Yamamoto were intensely listening to the conversation.

"Before that explanation, Tsuna-" Reborn hit Tsuna in the back of the head. "-What did I tell you about proper manners." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in pain but then his eyes widened in realization.

"Gomen uncle, everyone, this is my uncle, Reborn. Reborn they are my friends, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Chrome Dokuro." Tsuna pointed to each person he called out.

"Alright, now you, continue with your explanation." Reborn said, keeping his gun near Hayato's head.

"You remember that I'm from Italy, well my family is part of the italian mafia so I've heard Reborn described many times and, I've also heard of his apprentice who my sister used to teach."

"Hmmm, I see, well let's get started on our homework." Tsuna said while settling down to work on his homework.

"Hai, Hime-San." Gokudera said with a huge smile feeling glad that he wasn't being interrogated. Tsuna was actually avoiding the part about the apprentice. On_ly two girls taught me while I was with Reborn but the only one that talked about having a brother was Bianchi although, I didn't think her brother would be Hayato. _Tsuna kept his face carefully blank while he organized his thoughts.

They all sat down an did their homework while Reborn sat on the bed watching over them. Chrome, Hayato, and Tsuna were fine with their work, it was only Takeshi that needed help.

"Why is everyone here smarter that me? This feels like another tutoring session." Yamamoto said while puzzling over another question.

"Your just an idiot that's why." Gokudera rolled his eyes at Yamamoto.

"Hayato, that's not nice." Tsuna said with a frown on his face.

Gokudera started bowing to Tsuna in apology. "I'm sorry Hime-San please forgive me." His head was hitting the floor and Tsuna frantically tried to stop him.

"Its ok but your supposed to apologize to Takeshi." He said waving his hands toward Yamamoto.

Gokudera gave a dirty look to Yamamoto and grumbled an apology. "Sorry... baseball idiot." Tsuna just sighed at Gokudera's stubbornness toward Takeshi.

"Ma ma, it's alright, just help me by explaining this problem." Gokudera looked at the question Yamamoto was pointing at, argued about how easy it was, then started a whole confusing explanation.

Reborn was just observing how Tsuna and his friends interacted. He saw Gokudera start arguing with Yamamoto then start explaining the question. He also saw something interesting. Tsuna scooted closer to Chrome and they both started whispering. After a few exchanged words they both started giggling. Yamamoto and Gokudera stoped talking and stared at Tsuna with a smile and a faint blush on their face. _Hmmm, I can use this information to my advantage._

"Tsu-kun and friends, Reborn, it's time for dinner." They heard Nana call from the kitchen. They had managed to finish all the homework and were only talking.

"Are you all staying for dinner?" Tsuna was unconsciously showing puppy dog eyes which his friends found impossible to refuse.

"Yea, let me just call my dad." Yamamoto said pulling out his phone.

"I'm call my brother." Chrome also pulled out her phone.

"I can stay Hime-San." Gokudera eagerly said.

"That's great." Tsuna gave them all a bright smile and the two boys got a goofy smile on their face while Chrome giggled.

At dinner Tsuna realized his friends were being subtlety interrogated by his mother and uncle but he just ignored it. _As long as they don't harm them, it's ok to question them_.

In school the next week, because of the commotion and various nosebleeds Tsuna caused, he ended up getting his own changing room. That was the only interesting thing that happened that week, other than Hana and Kyoko joining them for lunch because of something that happened, and their days continued like normal. Then the day Chrome's brother would arrive came, along with another surprise.

**'Would Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, and Yamamoto Takeshi please report to the principals office.'** The voice over the speaker announced.

The ones called exchanged confused glances. What does the principal need us for, what did we do? Tsuna thought. The group of friends got up and left the classes. Along their way there, many students were looking out their class. Chrome and Tsuna were walking side-by-side talking while Gokudera and Yamamoto were behind them, making sure no one came too close. They were the very protective knights.

"Hime-San, good luck."

"I'm sure your not in trouble Hime-San."

"Thank you everyone." Tsuna gave them all a bright smile which made the the onlookers blush uncontrollably.

As they neared the Principals office, they saw a person coming in the opposite direction.

"Onii-San." Chrome said sounding very excited. "Look Tsuna-Hime, it's my... Tsuna-Hime, Are you ok?" Tsuna was standing there frozen, watching the other person who looked with them from Chrome's call. He then broke out into a bright smile and started running toward the person who had those familiar red and blue eyes.

"Muku-Tan." He shouted while tackling the older pineapple head in a hug.

"Oya Oya, Tsunayoshi, I haven't seen you in a while." Mukuro said while patting the brunets hair with a fond smile on his face and keeping steady on his feet.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, I'm stopping there for now. I really don't know what else to write for this chapter because it all goes with the next chapter. I'm really wondering if I should do an Omake chapter for when Nana and Reborn were younger. So it's either next chapter or the one after that but Bianchi will be there. Anyways, Thanks for reading. R&R.


	6. The Princess and Childhood Friends

**A/N:** I'm sooo happy for the reviews, I absolutely love my reviewers. They really give me motivation to write which is why this is a faster update. Since it was requested, I'll show some of Hitman!Nana in the omake chapter. Oh it's almost fourth of July, I want to see the firework show at least once in my life. Yea if you wanted curses, sorry. It's not because I'm keeping this +K but because I feel very uncomfortable putting curses in my stories.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

It was like those two were in their own little world. That is until Gokudera decided to intervene.

"LET GO OF HIME-SAN YOU F-" Yamamoto covered his mouth before he could start cursing.

" I do agree with Haya-kun though, you really should let Tsuna go." Yamamoto said this in his same cheery voice but he had a dark aura surrounding him. He was holding a bat, that magically appeared, in a threataning way.

"Kufufu~ And what if I don't." Mukuro pulled Tsuna closer and made his trident appear.

Both Hayato and Takeshi were about to attack him when they heard Tsuna talk.

"Mou~ Muku-Tan, why do you like to add fuel to the fire?" Tsuna said in an adorable whiny voice while pouting.

"Because its fun, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled and reluctantly pushed Tsuna off him but still kept a hand around his waist.

" How do you know my Onii-san, Tsuna-Hime?" Chrome asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

Tsuna gave her a bright, extremely happy, smile. "You could say we're childhood friends."

"When did you meet?" Gokudera asked, glaring at Mukuro's arm that was still around Hime-San.

Mukuro smirked at him. "Kufufu~ in our childhood." Gokudera's face flushed red in anger. Tsuna rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Mukuro in a scolding manner.

"We met when I was eight and Tsunayoshi was seven, in Italy. He saved me." Mukuro could still remember the time they met as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Mukuro was sitting on the floor behind the bars of his prison, the one of highest security, in a private cell. These bars have always been trapping him in there and he was starting to feel like a caged animal, all he could do was watch those who were taken pass by, most were never seen again. He's been experimented on by the Estrano for a few years and he was lucky to still be alive. He heard footsteps coming closer to his prison and he glared when the scientist opened the door. He was too weak to do anything but glare, he had already died 6 times and the lack of food and exercise was taking a toll on his body._

"_Here I brought you a friend, he's a troublesome one, almost escaped twice." The scientist said, sneering at the glaring experiment. He pushed in the child he was holding and shut the prison. The child fell on his knees when he was pushed in and stayed in that position._

_Once the scientist was out of range the child crawled closer to Mukuro, who was at the back of the cage, and sat infront of him, legs crossed. Mukuro got a good look at the child's face. He had brown gravity-defying hair, pale porcelain skin and he looked like a cherub angel. His cheeks were chubby and his eyes were wide and a beautiful honey color with a bit of gold mixed in. He had a small button nose and small pink lips. He looked about four or five. Mukuro actually wasn't sure if the kid was a boy or girl._

"_Who are you?" Mukuro asked the child._

_"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." The child said in a cute high voice that was unmistakably the voice of a boy._

_'Tsunayoshi, so he's Asian' Mukuro mused. The child, now known as Tsunayoshi was pouting angrily and had tears in his eyes. Mukuro was confused at this action and was almost panicing, he didn't know what he did. "O-oi what's wrong." He awkwardly patted Tsunayoshi' hair._

_The tears receded but Tsunayoshi was still pouting. "My uncle said its rude not to introduce yourself to someone who asks your name but, you didn't tell me your name."_

"_My name is Mukuro Rokudo but, how old are you exactly Tsunayoshi, I'm eight."_

_Tsuna brightened up instantly. "I'm seven, nice to meet you Muku-Tan."_

_"Tan? Why Tan?" He got over the shock of Tsunayoshi's age when he was called Tan._

_Tsuna looked down at his lap and started fiddling with his fingers. Mukuro could see the faint blush on the little boy's face. "It's just that, I don't have many friends and Muku-kun sounds weird and friends give each other nicknames, right?" Tsuna looked up with tears gleaming in his eyes. "Are you mad?"_

_"No, I'm not, Muku-Tan is fine. Tsunayoshi." Mukuro gave a hesitant smile, an action his face muscles weren't used to doing, so it came out more as a slight twist of his lips._

_"Call me Tsuna." Tsuna argued._

"_Does anyone else call you Tsunayoshi." Mukuro countered._

_"No." Tsuna said with a pout._

_"Then Tsunayoshi is my nickname for you."_

_Tsuna stayed silent for a while, studying Mukuro's face. 'Why does he keep starting at me? Does he think my eyes are weird?' Mukuro was starting to feel self-conscious at Tsuna's intense gaze._

_"Muku-Tan-" Mukuro held his breath, waiting for Tsunayoshi to call his eyes ugly or scary. "- Your eyes are very pretty, I've never seen eyes as pretty as yours." Tsuna put both his hands on either side of Mukuro's face and stared deep into his eyes, making Mukuro blush a deep red. Mukuro had one blue eye and the other was red with the kanji for six._

_Tsuna gave a soft smile. "Muku-Tan, do you want to escape? And if you do, who do you want to see first?"_

_"Everyday I wish to escape but this room is of the highest security and I wish to see my little sister again." Mukuro turned to stare at the bars and Tsuna's hands slipped off his face. Between each bars were lasers that would burn through your skin and the door had a few locks and a code to get in_.

_Mukuro turned back towards Tsuna only to see a smirk on the little boy's face. "I've been in this place for a week and they've only caught me twice, I can easily escape, I know the guard shifts and the layout of the area. I was able to change the schedule of my experiment so I could get more time to explore. Tommorow we'll leave, you'll get to see your sister again Muku-Tan."_

_"Why tommorow, not that I'm not happy about it, but why so soon." Mukuro gave a confused look at Tsuna's knowing smile. Tsuna got up and went to a corner of the room to lay down and sleep. Mukuro huffed in frustration. 'I guess I'll find out tommorow." Mukuro laid down where he was and went to sleep thinking 'I don't think this plan will work_'

_The next morning Mukuro woke to a little hand shaking him awake. "Muku-Tan, wake up, it's time to go." The other hand was holding an orange phone that Tsuna was rapidly texting someone on. Mukuro sat up and stared at the cell doors in shock, it was wide open the keypad was smoking and wires were pulled out from the wall disabling the lasers. The metal on the bars and locks were melted through. In the distance explosions were heard._

_"Come on Muku-Tan." Tsuna pulled Mukuro up with surprising strength and urgently pulled him through the door. Tsuna was muttering something along the lines of 'I'm not wearing my mask, they absolutely must not see me.'_

'_Who shouldn't see him?" Mukuro thought, feeling protective over his new friend._

_Tsuna led them through some doors and ducked out of the view of those that passed, along the way he unlocked the doors of the other caged children. The ones that did catch sight of them were instant knocked unconscious by Tsuna or 'taken care of' by Mukuro before they could sound an alarm. Those that Tsuna made sure won't see him were the ones that had a crest on them. The crest had a bullet in the middle of it with two crossed guns and a clam over that_.

_'The Vongola famiglia? Why are they here? Are they the ones Tsuna is hiding from?' He wasn't able to ask Tsuna those questions because Tsuna pulled him through another door and he was distracted and awed with finally feeling the sunlight for the first time in a while_.

_Tsuna kept pulling Mukuro away from the facility that was situated deep in the middle of a forest. When Tsuna felt that they got far enough he sat down, still holding Mukuro's hand and pressed a button on the watch he was wearing._

_"So you finally got out, took you long enough." Mukuro heard a deep baritone voice say behind them. Mukuro jumped up and got in a defensive position. He turned to see a young man wearing a suit with a yellow shirt underneath and a fedora with an orange stripe. The man's eyes were black and the way they stared at Mukuro, as if looking deep into his mind, made him shiver._

_"Uncle!" Tsuna happily jumped up and ran to the person, dragging Mukuro along with him. "Uncle, I got out didn't I, and I made a friend, this is Mukuro, Muku-Tan, this is Reborn."_

"_Hello Mukuro." Reborn said_.

"_Hello.' Mukuro replied._

_"Uncle, Muku-Tan doesn't have anywhere to go, so can he stay with us." Reborn made the mistake of looking into Tsuna's watery eyes and he couldn't refuse, although he didn't change his express, Mukuro still caught the twitch in his eyes._

_"Alright, only for a while, then we'll look for a place for him to stay." Reborn said._

_Mukuro ended up staying with Tsuna and Reborn for three months and became closer with Tsuna and, unexpectedly, Reborn too. A week after staying with them, he learned of Reborn's harsh training. After those months Reborn found out where Mukuro's sister was living. Mukuro decided to live with her and left after a tearful good bye with Tsuna, he hasn't see or heard from him since._

* * *

"So Muku-Tan-" Tsuna shook Mukuro out of his memories. "-why are you in front of the principles office?"

"Kufufu~ I met Reborn today and he told me to come here." Tsuna gave the door they were standing in front of a weary look.

"No public displays of affection, I'll bite you to death." Tsuna and Mukuro turned to the perfect that was coming up behind them. Hibari and Mukuro's eyes met and an instant rivalry was born, sparks were flying through the area between them.

Hibari frowned at Mukuro's arm around Tsuna. "Let go of the omnivore or I'll bite you to death." When he brought out his tonfas Tsuna slipped out of Mukuro's arms.

"I guess it's time to see what Reborn wants." Tsuna ignored the battle going on in the background and the sounds of Takeshi and Hayato cheering for Hibari to beat Mukuro up. Actually, Hayato said 'they could both kill each other and that would take care of the perverts around Hime-San' in which the weapons were then turned toward him.

Tsuna and Chrome walked in the principals office and saw a huge conference table and Reborn was sitting in the middle while the principal sat next to him, looking intimidated. 'Reborn, what did you do to the poor guy?' Tsuna thought, feeling exasperated that Reborn made his principal feel intimidated.

Mukuro, Hibari, Hayato, and Takeshi walked in a few moments later, followed by Ryohei who was also caught by Reborn and told to come here.

"Good your all here in order to make a group to protect your Hime-San." Tsuna was sitting next to Reborn with Chrome on his other side. All the others were sitting in front of them and Hibari sat as far away as possible.

"Reborn, I don't need protecting." Tsuna pouted, making the boys in front him blush.

Reborn flicked Tsuna on his forehead, making him cry out in pain. "You can't do everything on your own, Baka-Tsuna."

"I can protect the omnivore on my own, I don't need these useless herbivores." Hibari said, bringing out his tonfas.

"Kufufu~ I can easily take down a little bird like you." Mukuro brought out his trident.

"Ha ha, Hime-San will be safe with me near." Yamamoto laughed.

"Hime-San doesn't need any of you idiots to protect him, he has me." Gokudera brought out his dynamites.

"NONE OF YOU ARE EXTREME ENOUGH TO PROTECT SAWADA-HIME." Ryohei decided to jump in the argument.

"What about you?" Tsuna whispered to Chrome.

"I can protect you too, Tsuna-Hime." She said with a bright red blush.

Reborn shot his gun up which made everyone go silent. "I'll make you a deal, if you can defeat my apprentice, i'll let you have Hime-San to yourself. If you loose you will have to go through tough training and you have to join the group."

"Kufufu~ i'll sit this one out, I'll accept the training instead." Mukuro said with an amused tone. He already knew he couldn't defeat Reborn's apprentice.

"Hime-san, I'll defeat Reborn's apprentice to prove I can protect you."Gokudera excitedly said, imaginary tail wagging.

"I'm confident in my skill to protect Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"I'll easily defeat the herbivore." Hibari gave a confident smirk.

Reborn and Tsuna exchanged a look. Everyone was watching the exchange between the two when Tsuna suddenly sighed in defeat.

"Come to the dojo in a five minutes." Tsuna simply said then got up and walked out the door. Tsuna first walked to his changing room where there was a blue duffle bag waiting for him. Inside the bag was a black silk Chinese martial arts robe with an orange band. _At least I don't have to fight in a skirt, even if I was trained to fight in one. _Tsuna wasn't bothered with sparring his friends because he sparred with Reborn and Nana, and if he didn't fight them seriously, he would be in pain for at least a month.

Tsuna stepped into the dojo. Mukuro, Chrome, and Reborn were standing to the side while Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari stood in the middle._ I feel oddly satisfied at seeing their confused faces._ Tsuna was referring to the look they gave him when he walked in the dojo.

Tsuna stood facing them on the other side of the room and bowed. "I will be facing you today-" Tsuna lifted his head, his eyes now glowing orange. "-nice to meet you, I'm Reborn's apprentice." He got into an aikido ready stance.

"None of you have time to be enthralled by how my nephew looks, get ready to fight or you will die." Reborn stated, leaning against the wall with his arm crossed and his fedora lowered, casting a shadow.

Mukuro spoke up. "Kufufu~ This is why I'm taking the training, I couldn't beat Tsunayoshi no matter how hard I tried when we were younger." Mukuro smirked at the shocked faces, though the calm face of the skylark did annoy him off.

"Lets get started then." Tsuna suddenly said into the silence, his voice a little deeper than before, then he attacked.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll stop here because the fight scene will take me longer. I hope no one got the impression from this chapter that Tsuna has a split personality because I felt that in the last few parts. If anyone wondered about it, Ken and Chikusa are somewhere else, probably with Lancia about now. I'm confused on why I keep writing new stories. Currently I have half of the first chapter for a new story and I'm almost finished with the first chapter for another new story. Anyways thanks for reading. XD R&R


	7. Omake A: Nana & Reborn school days prt 1

**A/N: **This is the omake I said I'll write with Nana and Reborn, its part of a mini story with them. I'm sorry for being lazy but I'm in UB and having fun in my classes and trips. Hitman!Nana will appear in the next part. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy. XD

**Omake**

Nana Alvino: 16 years

Reborn Alvino: 10 years

Reborn was sitting in his class, looking out the window, waiting for it to end even though the homeroom teacher didn't walk in yet. Him and his friends, skipped a few grades so they were now in high school. They actually had the education level of college students but they wanted to see how high school was like. They were known as the Arcobaleno because they are the youngest and smartest kids in the school and the strongest. The name was also there because of their colorful personalities.

"Hey Reborn, did you hear that we're getting two new students." Colonello, Reborns rival, a boy with blue eyes, blond hair, and an obsessive love for army uniforms, said. Reborn's ears perked at that, he didn't hear a thing about any new students.

"Really, did you see them." Reborn didn't want to admit that he didn't know but he was curious.

"Well no, but I know its a girl and a boy coming to our class." Colonello said.

"Atleast that got your attention Reborn. What were you thinking of that had you spaced out since you got here?" Lal-mirch, also called Lal, asked curiously. She is a girl with blue hair down to her waist and pink eyes.

"Oh that... " Reborn didn't even realize he was spacing out, he was thinking of what his mother told him this morning. She just dropped it like an afterthought.

_"Reborn don't forget your lunch and your homework or-" A tall woman with black hair and brown eyes said._

_"I didn't forget mom." Reborn rolled his eyes and sighed with one foot already out the door._

_"I know but, I still can't help but worry about my children, oh and speaking of children, your sister is coming back today. Now go before your late. I'm also leaving for a month today." Reborn was pushed out the door by his mother and she shut it._

After that Reborn walked to school in a daze, lucky that he didn't get hit by a car yet.

"Do any of you remember my sister." Reborn asked, looking at the six other arcobaleno who shivered at his words.

"How could we not! She brought us to a forest for a week camping trip then left on the first day, telling us to find our way back." Verde, a boy with green hair and black eyes stated. Verde is the inventor of the group and mostly looks at things in a scientific way.

Skull, the youngest of the group by a year, slammed his hands on the table. "She almost killed the great Skull many times." Everyone in the group ignored him.

"I lost a lot of money to her." Mammon, also called Viper, said. Viper is the kid that no one knows the gender of because he/she/it always wears a hood, all they know is that the hair is purple and Viper is the same age as Skull.

"Alright students, settle down." Their teacher, a middle aged man named Mr. William, stated when he walked in the class. Mr William was one of the nicest teachers in the school and was well liked by everyone but Reborn never got rid of his feeling that something was off about his teacher. The other Arcobaleno members also had that feeling and were always wary of the teacher. All the students sat in their seats and Reborn's group stayed in the seats they were in because they somehow got the teacher to seat them all next to each other.

"Today we have two new students, be nice to them please." Mr. Williams said when it got quiet. The teacher raised his voice slightly. "You can come in now."

The door opened and in walked a familiar handsome boy with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and a bright smile on his face. He had something wrapped in cloth, strapped to his back.

Next walked in someone who made Reborn almost stop breathing because of her looks. The girl had long shiny brown hair, beautiful, captivating, caramel eyes and a kind smile but, what caught Reborns interest was the slight, but barely noticeable, smirk she had on and that glint of mischief in her eyes. The eyes of his sister. Reborn froze in his seat when her gaze landed on him and he had to resist from flinching when her smirk got slightly wider.

"introduce yourselves please." Mr. William pleasantly said.

"I'll start-" The boy said with the smile still on his face. "My name is Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, don't call me Tsuyo, only she is allowed to." He pointed to the girl next to him who rolled her eyes.

"My name is Nana Alvino, I'll answer any question, as long as it's not too personal."

The class instantly started to ask questions that could not be heard over the noise of other questions.

"Alright class, one at a time, they can't hear any of your questions." shouted over the noise. "Alright, you go." He pointed to a girl with short red hair and green eyes.

"Why did you transfer in the last year of high school?" She asked in a very rude tone of voice.

Tsuyoshi covered Nana's mouth before she could speak. From everyone else's perspective, it looked like he wanted to talk first but Reborn and his friends knew Nana would have verbally attacked the girl and made her cry.

"We wanted to see how an Italian school was like." Was all Tsuyoshi said. He gave the students a glare that said, _'don't question us on this.'_

'What's her favorite color?" A boy with blond hair asked.

"A secret, and if anyone wants to know, mine is blue." Yamamoto started answering the questions for both of them, not covering Nana's mouth anymore because she bit him and it really hurt. He kept taking until one girl asked a specific question.

"Do you have a girlfriend Tsuyoshi?"

"Is Nana, by any chance, related to Reborn?" A girl shouted at the same time as the other question. Reborns last name was also Alvino but since it was just a name, many students were confident that they were not related.

"Of course their not related, they don't even look alike." A girl with dark brown hair said.

"Its probably just a coincidence that they have the same name." A boy with black hair added.

To their surprise, Nana answered the question. "Reborn is my little brother by blood, now if there are no more questions, I would like to sit. Oh, and Tsuyo does have a girlfriend. If any you go after him, she will tear you apart." She gave the students and the teacher a challenging look then grabbed Tsuyoshi's hand and dragged him to the empty seats in the back of the class, directly behind the Arcobaleno.

"Reborn, since you are related to Nana, I would like for you to show her and Tsuyoshi around the school." Mr. William said while writing on the board today's work.

"You never said your sister was coming back." Collonello hissed.

"I was about to but she already walked in." Reborn hissed back. Reborn looked behind to see Nana whispering to Tsuyoshi, both had a serious face on.

"We're not leaving you alone, we're coming to your house today." Fon, the calm and rational one of the group, said.

"You can't back out now, my mom left on a vacation and my father is still on his business trip for two more months so it's just me and her." Reborn said with a smirk. Reborn and his group already knew Reborns parents were on assassin jobs, it was just a cover-up incase one of the normal students were listening.

"How could you sacrifice all of us like that." Skull said in a whisper that was way above a whisper. Reborn only hit Skull on the back of his head.

"Reborn~" A voice said from behind Reborn that sent shivers up his and his friends back. Reborn slowly turned around to look at her. "I'll be looking after you alone for a month. I hope we get along." In her voice, Reborn heard the trouble that would be caused for him from now on

* * *

By the end of the day, Reborn learned that Nana was in most of his classes and when it wasn't Nana in his class, it was Tsuyoshi.

"School is finally finished." Collonello shouted with his hands in the air as they walked pass the school gates.

"Idiot." Reborn said with a smirk on his face which caused Collonello to throw the first punch punch and they both ended up fighting. That fight made the group feel like today was a normal day and they forgot all about Reborns sister. That is until Nana and Tsuyoshi interrupted the fight. Tsuyoshi grabbed Colonellos collar while Nana grabbed Reborns collar, lifting both boys off the floor.

" Ha ha, It felt strange when both of you didn't fight all day" Tsuyoshi said with his happy grin still on, gently setting collonello on the floor. Reborn was just dropped on his feet and Nana's hand rested on his hair and started to run her fingers through those dark silky locks.

Reborn didn't wanted to admit it but he really loved it when his sister ran her hand through his hair. When he caught himself starting to relax he shook her hand off his head and stepped away to face her. He learned from her the hard way what happened when you turned your back to the enemy, with two weeks in the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Reborn didn't miss the glance Tsuyoshi and Nana exchanged.

"We're here for school." She dismissed him with those words then turned to walk in the direction of their house.

Reborn's friends were talking while Nana and Tsuyoshi talked in front of them. Even though he was replying to every question his friends asked him, he was still listening to what his sister was staying. When they reached the house a certain part of the conversation kept playing over in his head.

_'What information did you get?' Nana whispered._

_'He seems normal to me, are you sure it's the right person?' Tsuyoshi whispered back._

_'Do you doubt my information?' She harshly whispered._

_'I doubt your informant.' He whispered in the same tone._

_' Why, because he's from the same famiglia as __**that man.**__" Nana slightly raised her voice._

'he_ may be working with '__**him**__'. Tsuyoshi whispered in a calmer tone of voice._

After that the conversation stopped. _Who are the people they were referring to?_ Reborn thought right before he and his friends walked into his house.

Nana stopped in front the door staring straight at the doorknob and spoke in a sweet voice. "Reborn can you open the door for me, I don't have my keys."

Reborn sneered, she saw right through his trap. "Lackey go open the door." Reborn handed the keys to Skull and kicked him to the door. Everyone watched as Skull got shocked as soon as he put the key in the keyhole.

Nana laughed as the door swung open. "So the prank wars continue. You need to step up your game little brother."

* * *

Reborn was sitting in the training area with his friends, which is where his sister literally dragged them, one by one. The training area was in the basement so explosions and screams couldn't be heard. It was a place Reborn loved to visit because of the many simulation rooms and the large open space. Right now they were in that large open space. Nana and Tsuyoshi were facing Reborn and his friends who were lined up side by side.

"I haven't been here in a while so let me see how you have progressed." Nana said in a commanding voice. "Reborn first." She gave a frightening smirk.

Reborn stepped up with a shiver. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Having Tsuyoshi there reminded Reborn why he liked him so much. First, Tsuyoshi was kind and second, when he was around, Nana's mischief was turned toward him. After the training session Reborn and his friends were panting on the floor almost half dead. They all had various bruises and cuts, even Lal got it rough. Tsuyoshi was the one to patch up their cuts and bruises and he was a gentle teacher. He always came with Nana when she came back home and he traveled everywhere with her. They at first thought that both of them were dating but then they learned that Tsuyoshi was saved by Nana on a mission where his parents were killed. He devoted his life to her after that and was learning a sword style from a friend of Nana and Reborn's uncle.

"Tsuyo your too kind." Nana grumbled. They were all in the living room while Tsuyoshi took care of their injuries. While fighting them, Nana and Tsuyoshi barely broke out into a sweat.

"Well one of us has to be." Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes while putting a bandaid on Fon's arm.

" Whatever, I'm going to cook. I'll get you for that comment later" Nana walked in the kitchen to make dinner. Cooking was her favorite activity because it allowed her to gather her thoughts.

"Tsuyoshi, tell us the real reason why you're here." Reborn said with his arms crossed in an imposing position.

Tsuyoshi let out a nervous laugh. "Were here for school didn't we say that already."

"Tsuyo don't give them that bullshit excuse, my little brother is smarter than that, although he still can't eavesdrop properly." Nana said with her arms crossed in the door way of the kitchen. A ladle was in her hand and a sharp knife in the other.

Tsuyoshi looked at both Nana's and Reborn's similar positions and shivered. For siblings who hate each other they sure do act alike.

"I finished my training so I'll be here permanently. There is also someone we are after." Nana continued.

Reborn was confused. _Why would she tell me this now? She usually never talks about her missions._

Nana let out a small laugh. "You are so easy to read little brother. The reason I am telling you this now is because you and your friends are going to help me with this mission."

**A/N:** The reason why I wanted to end it here is because this Omake is two parts and I wanted to update my story. I have been so lazy these past weeks but I have to start searching for colleges that have my major. Also my laptop is broken so I have to do this on my kindle. Thank you all for being patient with me. Whoever can guess Nana's flame will get something or someone they want from the story to appear, no pairings yet, I'm not ready for those. R&R XD


End file.
